sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Slaughter
| birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S. | origin = | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1979–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Mark Allen Slaughter (born July 4, 1964) is an American singer and musician. He is one of the founders of the hard rock band Slaughter, and he has also worked as a voice actor and composer. Career Mark Slaughter was born in Las Vegas, Nevada on July 4, 1964. Before the formation of Slaughter, Mark fronted Xcursion before joining the Vinnie Vincent Invasion, who had a hit song, "Love Kills", that appeared on the Nightmare on Elm Street 4 movie soundtrack in 1988. After that band disbanded in the late 1980s, two of its members, Slaughter and Dana Strum, formed the group Slaughter. Slaughter sold more than five million records in the 1990s. The group had four Top 30 hits on the Billboard charts with tunes such as "Fly To the Angels" and "Up All Night", |title=Slaughter: Chart History|publisher=billboard.com|accessdate=May 8, 2008}} and toured with bands such as Kiss, Poison, Ozzy Osbourne and Damn Yankees. Slaughter now works as a voice-over actor and composes music for television, movies and sports outlets. (ex.: He contributed to Freakazoid! on Cartoon Network and Kids' WB, voicing a mother). He sang on the Northern Light Orchestra 2010 Celebrate Christmas release. His current credits include music compositions for Fox Sports, along with voice over ventures in productions like Batman Beyond (episode "Bloodsport") and Animaniacs. He also provided vocals to the song "Granny's Gone Crazy" on the album Babez for Breakfast by Lordi. He guest-voiced an MC, an announcer, and a DJ in the Nickelodeon television original Rocket Power in 2001. Slaughter, along with Gunnar Nelson, formed a new band, Scrap Metal, which consists of other platinum-selling singers such as Gunnar Nelson (Nelson), Kelly Keagy (Night Ranger) and Eric Martin (Mr. Big). On March 18, 2014, Mark released his first-ever solo track, Never Givin Up. A portion of the proceeds from the sale of the single will be donated to the Red Circle Foundation, a non-profit organization providing immediate gap funding assistance to the families of United States Special Operations Forces. Personnel: Mark Slaughter – all instruments except drums; Mark Goodin – Drums; Michael Wagener Mixing/Mastering. Slaughter actively participates in charity work with St. Jude's Children's Hospital. On January 22, 2015, Slaughter digitally released a solo album titled Reflections In A Rear View Mirror. The album was released worldwide and became available in CD format on May 22, 2015. On May 26, 2017, Slaughter's second solo record, Halfway There was released via EMP Label Group. Halfway There On April 1, 2017 Slaughter announced that he had signed to EMP Label Group, the record label owned by Megadeth bassist David Ellefson, and would release his second solo album Halfway There on May 26 in the US and Europe, and May 10 in Japan, via a joint venture with EMP and Universal Music. This would mark Slaughter's first release with a major label since The Wild Life. The album features 10 tracks, (11 in Japan) and artwork by legendary Horror/Comic/Music artist "Mister" Sam Shearon, known for his work with KISS, Clive Barker, Iron Maiden, Rob Zombie, and more. Tracklist: 1. Hey You 2. Devoted 3. Supernatural 4. Halfway There 5. Forevermore 6. Conspiracy 7. Reckless 8. Disposable 9. Turn It 10. Not Here" 11. Arms Full of Empty - Japan Only Bonus Track The album is described by EMP A&R director Thom Hazaert as a "return to form of the classic Slaughter sound, but with some modern upgrades." He adds, "From the first time I heard the working demos of these songs, I knew Mark was working on something very, very special. Growing up (and still) a huge Slaughter fan, I think these songs are going to not only resonate with the people who already love Mark and what he does, but carve a niche far beyond." References External links *Mark Slaughter: official web site * *Mark Slaughter Interview - NAMM Oral History Library (2016) Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American male composers Category:American composers Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American male singers Category:American male voice actors Category:Glam metal musicians Category:People from the Las Vegas Valley Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:Slaughter (band) members Category:Songwriters from Nevada Category:Vinnie Vincent Invasion members Category:Guitarists from Nevada Category:20th-century American guitarists